wwhmfandomcom-20200213-history
Astrum Imperium
The Astrum Empire, offically the Royal Astrum Imperium, '''and commonly called the '''Empire of the Stars '''or '''The Horizon Empire is a small, militaristic located in the southern Grasslands, with a strong prescense on the borders of the Eastern Kingdoms and South Seas. Locations The Captial of the Empire is the city of Redguard. The cities of Solstice '''and Cirrus''' are the northern most cities, set along the border lines with the other empires. These cities are the most defended, second only to Redguard. Along the South Coasts, Nimbus '''and Acai''' are major naval cities, possibly the largest naval stations on Galdria. They defend the coasts from pirates and sea raiders. The last of Astrums cities is Fyrelight, formally a large tribal city, and now Astrums major holding against the Grassland Tribals. There are very few small towns in the country. Mainly, lands that are not used by cities are owned by famers, and dotted with small homesteads. Outside of the Grasslands, the Empire has major influence with the independent city of Valor, which used to be a colony before the Invasion of Willow Cove. Culture & Society History Leadership & Structure The Empire was originally governed by a council of the top military Generals headed by the Imperator. During the Second Era of the Empire, the leader was titled Emperor, '''with Imperator''' as the top military commander. Over time, the title of Emperor was replaced by Kaiser. Military Structure Imperator - The highest title in the military. The Imperator is a close advisor to the Kaiser, and usually a trusted friend. There can only be one Imperator, who is elected by the Emperor. Arcturus - The Arcturus is a commander in the military. They take direct orders from the Imperator only. An Arcturus is only given the rank for demonstrating great leadership, and strength in battle. Vega - The Vega are the high officers of the Imperium. They control a group of Capella, as well as there own soldiers. Capella - The officers of the military. They are led by a Vega, and command their own troop of Legionnaires. Legionnaire - The base rank and backbone of the miltary. Conscripts - The untrained recruits of the military. Specialised Ranks Praetorian - The honour guard, who usually accompany the Emperor '''or '''Imperator '''on the frontline. They are sworn to the '''Empire, and are unable to have families on their own. They are emasculated upon joining the''' Praetorian', and trained to withstand all pain. '''Aquilifer' - The carrier of the Legions sigil, and holder of the Aquila, the Legions eagle. Immunes - A specialised rank in the military. Immunes are usually exempt from dangeous jobs such as scouting or patrolling. They typically perform jobs such as cooking, engineering, and other specialised jobs. Tribunes - Court judges are highly ranked members of the military, who are selected for their intelligent and careful judgement. Trivia *The''' Imperium''' is commonly said to have the best trained and most mobile military in the world. Inspiration *Spartans *Roman Empire Category:Nations